The subject of the invention is an antidecubital mat of covering designed for patients confined to the bed for a long time.
The antidecubital beds and mattresses used so far are made from various types of fabrics and materials such as linen, frotte, synthetic and rubber fabric, or rubber from which pulsatory mattresses are produced. Those mattresses are of rectangular shape and are segmented into pockets of various shapes and sizes, and are filled with materials such as granulated styropiane, polystyrene, wooden balls or similar materials which meet the condition of proper access of air to the skin of a patient. All those anti-decubital beds and mattresses have their fixed shape and indivisible size, the proportion of their length and width are dictated by the particular manufacturer.
When such a bed or a mattress is wetted or stained with excreta or physiological liquids, the whole bed must be replaced with a clean one. Washing it, because of the dirty contents of the pockets, is very difficult or practically impossible even if the purpose is not its sterility but simply cleaning and using it again.